mardaani
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: purvi kidnapped ..what happens next... will team save her...
1. mardaani

purvi returning home... suddenly she saw someone injured on the road... she exit from car to check that person..

someone attack her from behind... she fainted...

...

after 1 hour

**sachin** (enterd home): ma purvi aa gayi kya?

**sharda** (sachin mother): nahi... abhi nahi

**sachin: **beareu se to nikal gayi thi vo abhi tak nahi aayi?

**sharda** (with tension): kahi kuch pareshani to nahi ho gayi?

**sachin**: dont worry ho sakta hai vo tarika ya shreya k yaha chali gayi ho.. me abhi bat karta hu

he called both... after that in tension he leaved from house..

...

purvi open her eyes and saw that she was tied with a pole in a dark room.. she tried to

escape but she failed... she yelled: koi hai...

suddenly she saw that a chair rotate and a dim light blink... a mask man on there

**man**: finally tum ab mere pas ho or hamesha rahogi ..

**purvi**: kon ho tum... or ye kya harkat hai...himmat thi to sidhe sidhe ladna tha... ye kayro ki tarah mere hath pav kyu bandhe or chehra is tarah dhaka hua h... isse malum pad raha kitne bade darpok ho tum..

**man**: ha janeman manta hu ki me kayar hu... isliye aise bandhna pada...par kya karu tumhari isi himmat k karan to tumpe fida ho gaya hu..

**purvi** (in anger): kon hai tu.. ek bar hath per khol... phir teri sab aashiqui yahi pe nikalti hu..

**man** with laugh: itna pagal nahi hu ki tumhare hath per khol k khud musibat mol le lu... ab to jo kuch bhi hoga.. isi tarah hoga...

and he walked toward purvi.

**purvi** shocked and yell: mere pas aane ki koshish ki to dhyan rakhna sidha mot k muh me jaoge..

man laughed..

cid team searching purvi with mobile tracker... and on they saw mid way.. purvi's car and mobile was there

**abhijeet**: car or phone to yahi pe pade hai... or is raste pe ek bhi shop ya cctv footage nahi h... jiske sahare hum investigation kar sake.

**daya**: jaha tak shak hai kisi ne purvi ko kidnap hi kiya hai...purvi khud car ya mobile chod k nahi ja sakti...criminal ko bhi purvi k bare me malum tha ki vo roz is sunsan raste se gujrati hai..

**sachin in anger**: hazar bar bola hua hai use short root mat liya karo... ekbar trafic me fas jate vo chalta... par isko meri sunni hi kaha hai... is road pe Aye din koi na koi crime hota hi hai...or aana hi tha is root se to car raste me rokne ki kya jarurat thi.

**pankaj**: hame purvi safe to mil jayegi na..

**shreya**:ulta sidha mat socho pankaj... vo har musibat se ladna janti hai..

**fready** : sir vaha sadak pe khoon pada hua hai...all team investigating ...

**daya: **ye khoon to nakli hai..

**sachin**: agar purvi ko kuch bhi ho gaya to... he was feeling something worst..

man came closer to purvi... and touched her cheeks... purvi was boiling in anger... but she coudn't do anything..

**man**: jabse tumhe dekha tabse tumhe dekh k pagal ho raha hu..tum mujhe itna jyada diwana bana chuki ho ki me tumhe pane k liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu...

he touched her lips... purvi want to push him.. her eyes feeling with tears.

**man**: ye kya me ek brave officer ko pahli bar rote hue dekh raha hu... afsos ab isi pal se tumhe jindgi bhar k liye rona hai... and he touched her shoulders...

**purvi** (in mind): me kamjor nahi pad sakti..abhi mujhe dimag ko shant rakhne ki jarurat hai...mujhe kuch sochna padega... she give a angry look to man..

**man** : are ye kya itni badi musibat me bhi tum dar nahi rahi ho... me tumhari aankho me dar dekhna chahta hu... daro mujhse...

**purvi**: tujhse dar... tu to pahle se hi kayar bana hua hai.. or agar me tere jese kayar se darne lag gayi to...

**man**: accha itni himmat... dekh abhi teri aanko me kese dar paida hota hai.. and he took a seccior and tore her overcoat and top..

purvi started fearing from mentally but she didn't show any expression on her face... she closed her eyes...

so whats happend next... will purvi save herself

will team findout purvi

second is last part of the story

plz..review for this part


	2. 2

purvi thinking about safety technique.. and suddenly she remind about that...

she remind about rope self defence technique.. in a (womesera (it's life segment) ) campaign officers tell the all techniques of escape...

**purvi** in mind: Aaj tak try to kiya Nahi hai but Aaj try karke Dekhti Shayad me bach Jau... and she started moving her hand continued... (about this information plz see the YouTube video )

team confused what they doing.. they moved end point of road.. and tried to find any CCTV camera...

**Man** laugh a evil smile: Ab Tujhe Kon bachayega... and after some touch he opened her jeans button... suddenly she forcefully hit on his ears with her both hands... she succeed to escape from ropes.. man list half sense this time purvi tried to open her legs...

team find some clips in CCTV .. and suddenly they saw one man.. shreya and fready recognize him. he was in criminal list... he was slapped by purvi in earier days.. (mention in its life story starting chapters market case after engagement) .. they started doubt on him and start investigation...

...

the man tried to re-attack... but this time purvi opened her all rope and started beating the man... and uncovered his mask... and she remind about old market incident.. purview continue beating him and he lost his sense.. she wear her overcoat..

**purvi**: meri gun mere hath me hoti to Aaj ise goli mar deti. par Nahi ise Usse Bhi buri Saza milni Chahiye... and now she tied him and find a key.. she went outside and saw a car.. and tried to start the car with key... and car started... she smile

team investigate car's locations with the helpof CCTV.. they reached a place and purvi leave from there..

team entered inside..

**abhijeet**: car ki last location to yahi thi... car CCTV k according mudi to isi gali me thi.. ab yaha na to car hai... no hi Koi or...

**shreya**: par Abhi kuch min k gape me car Kaha gayab Ho sakti.. last humne jab dekha tab tak to car vapas nikli Nahi thi.

daya: Ek kam karte, me or fready Ek bar for se footage check karke Aate Ho sakta hamare dekhne me Koi galti Ho gayi Ho..

and they leave.

sachin saw purvi's half torn top. and he shocked..

**sachin** boiled in anger: ye purvi ka hi top hai.. lagi us Kamine ne Uske sath kuch Galat... me use Chodne wala Nahi hu.. meri hi galti thi... us din purvi pe chillane ki jagah Mene us aadmi ko dund k saza di hoti to ye Sab hota hi Nahi... and his eyes filled with tears..

...

purvi reached in hospital... tarika was also there..

purvi: thanks tu mere call karne pe aa gayi... yahi se phone Karna pada.. mera phone car me hi Rh gaya.. tune kisi ko kuch bataya to nahi

tarika: Nahi purvi... par Ab log bahut tension le rahe h Tera... tu thi Kaha... or tere ye overcoat ko kya Hua tu Thik to hai..

purvi told everything.. and she discuss about her plan...

tarika: are u sure.. purvi nodded.

...

after some time they succeed in planning and tarika call abhijeet..

...

team reached hospital sachin saw purvi and hugged her tightly...

sachin with tears: Puri galti meri hi hai purvi.. us din Tumhe chillayegi ki jagah Tumhe us criminal pr action lene diya hota to ye Sab hota hi Nahi...

purvi: it's OK sachin... me us bat ki bhool chuki thi.. par us Kamine ne Mujhe majboor kar diya phir se yad karne k liye .

daya: Tum Thik to ho or ye hospital me kyu.. kya Hua Sab Thik...

tarika: purvi Thik hai days.. even Aaj Uske Khud ko to Bacha liya sath hi sath us kamine ko Aisa sabak sikhaya hai ki Vo kya uski sat pushte Bhi daregi crime karne se pahle.

purvi laugh: sat pushte ... hogi tab na...

abhijeet: Matlab..

tarika: purvi ne us aadmi ko Puri Tarah se namard banva diya hai... all shocked

purvi: Mujhe is bar ka Koi afsos Nahi. agar police Mere khilaf action Bhi leti hai to Bhi nahi.. bus Ab ye aadmi Koi Bhi Aisa crime karne se to raha... or jail to Isko Jana hi padega... me Iske khilaf FIR likhwaugi...

abhijeet : Aaj tumne ise namard to bana diya par Khud mardani ban gayi Ho... tumne Khud ko Bacha k ye sabit kar diya.. Bina kisi ko Madad k tumne Iska samba kiya.. we salute you...

or rahi bat Iske sath kiye ki... to is case ko Hum secretly open karoge... dekhte Aage kya hota.. all the best.. and he salute her.. and all clapped..cid arrest that man and leave from there...

...

so how's it.. my next sachvi story update soon.. a simple and suspense love story... wait for that...


End file.
